101413deandoir
galactoidArrival GA began pestering talentedAviator TA at 23:05 -- 11:05 GA: hey, dean! 11:05 GA: i kinda need your help 11:06 TA: hey man, hows it been 11:06 GA: good, howve you been 11:06 TA: good, just been hanging out 11:06 GA: cool 11:06 GA: anyway 11:06 GA: you have access to lotsa military stuff right 11:07 GA: you wouldnt happen to have something 11:07 GA: that could uh 11:07 GA: download the entire internet 11:08 TA: uh, no i don't think we have that, why do you ask 11:08 GA: oh 11:08 GA: i dont know 11:08 GA: just some nagging feeling 11:08 GA: like i should download all of it 11:08 GA: just in case, you know? 11:09 GA: not sure just in case of what 11:11 TA: why, do you think that game will end the world or somthing stupid like that 11:11 GA: the game? 11:12 GA: jeez, you must think about the game a lot 11:12 GA: no? i didnt think a game could end the world hahaha 11:12 GA: no, just some sort of... agh, cant put my finger on it, like its kinda important to save all of that information 11:12 GA: maybe i had a dream about the government censoring all of it and forgot or something 11:13 GA: im not sure 11:13 TA: then, why are you worried, their is nothing that is going to happen for at least 25 more years that could end the worlds 11:13 GA: uh 11:13 GA: thats a bit specific 11:13 GA: what could happen after 25 years? 11:13 TA: nothing... 11:13 GA: oookay 11:13 GA: so youre sure there's nothing? 11:14 TA: nothing we need to worry about 11:15 GA: youre probably right 11:15 TA: but, really dude the whole internet, thats insane, do you have any idea it is 11:15 GA: well i know its big 11:16 TA: it would be crazy just to save your favorite sites, thats how big it is 11:16 GA: no not just my favorite sites 11:16 GA: i mean like the entire thing 11:17 TA: i know, but i was saying it would be crazy to try to download just your favorite sites 11:17 GA: i know 11:17 TA: so to attempt to download the whole thing would be rediculous 11:17 GA: yeah beacuse its like an exabyte or something 11:17 GA: but isnt the military like super advanced compared to the public? 11:18 GA: with like area 51 and stuff 11:18 TA: well, yeah but even we don't have the power to download the whole web, the searchable web, maybe, but the whole web thier is no way 11:19 GA: aw 11:19 GA: well it doesnt hurt to ask, i guess 11:19 GA: it was very ambitious to think of it 11:20 TA: nah, man it's understandable, we do have some pretty cool things 11:20 GA: ill bet 11:20 GA: you probably shouldnt tell me 11:20 GA: its probably illegal 11:21 GA: id rather not get apprehended for having military secrets 11:23 TA: thats a good idea 11:24 GA: at this point im pretty sure the only reason i havent been is because pesterchum is weird 11:24 GA: it doesnt seem to give off information? 11:25 TA: yeah, that is weird, i wonder why that is 11:25 GA: like, the file for it on my computer is just a program to run it, and its written in some odd language with a bunch of tildes from what i can tell 11:25 GA: and the program just runs another program called 'pesterchum.~death' which i cannot find anywhere on my computer 11:26 GA: sorry, ~ATH 11:26 GA: but it looked like till death to me 11:27 TA: okay, thats just creepy, but now that you mention it i don't recall, even downloading pesterchum 11:27 GA: me neither 11:27 GA: i thought it just comes with all computers? 11:27 GA: but some of my friends at school have never even heard of it 11:27 GA: sometimes i feel like im the only person noticing all of the weird shit going on 11:28 GA: i was talking to a troll the other day, and everything he said seemed like a cliche alien thing 11:28 GA: it seems like their world was manufactured specifically to fit all of our alien tropes from movies 11:28 TA: yeah, i tend not to mention thing like that around here, one phyce eval is enough thank you very much 11:32 TA: but, i still think you all crazy about these aliens 11:33 GA: yeah im skeptical but at the same time not skeptical 11:33 GA: like okay the story checks out but all of the details are insane 11:34 GA: its like captchalogue decks 11:34 TA: what ever you say, i guess i will find out when this game starts 11:34 GA: yeah 11:37 GA: well, i have to go and train with my axes 11:37 GA: cya around dude 11:38 TA: see you later man, -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:39 --